


YouTube and Half-Breeds

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [5]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, But they’re not demons, Dark Angels, Half-breeds, Hurt Colby Brock, I love katrina i promise, Light Angels, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Religion Based, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Sam Golbach, Ship what you wanna, Solby Is A thing Cause Fuck It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: Colby Brock is an enigma at best. He is the son of a dark angel, not to be mistaken for demons, and a light angel. He’s got wings, yes. No, their not two different colors.His boyfriend Sam though doesn’t know. And when a mysterious girl enters Colbys life, he worries he's going to lose the man he loves.But when they get attacked he learns the truth.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Corey Scherer, Colby Brock & Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Original Female Character(s), Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	YouTube and Half-Breeds

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I usually don’t write ships but I wanna for once without fear of being hated on or attacked of what I ship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[Light Angel Markings](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F382665299585241655%2F&psig=AOvVaw0t_1vdc20DdvNPuJr8-lhd&ust=1587084753930000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIjVrtfd6-gCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO)

[Dark Angel Markings](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F394839092327963331%2F&psig=AOvVaw0t_1vdc20DdvNPuJr8-lhd&ust=1587084753930000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIjVrtfd6-gCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAT)

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
I stretched, my wings spreading out. It wasn't often that I was the only one home, so whenever I had the chance I took it to be able to stretch out my wings. It wasn't a danger to keep my wings tucked in for so long, but they'd get uncomfortable and sore sometimes. I got up to the roof and opened them up, feeling the nice breeze in them. I couldn't fly. It was a danger to fly because, in my actual angel form, it was obvious I was a half-breed. It was too dangerous because if they found out I was half-breed with a dark angel, they'd take my wings. Light angels had all-white eyes, they'd get white markings on their faces and body. Dark angels would have all-black eyes and black markings on their faces and body. I had one white eye and one black eye. I had pure white wings like light angels, but white colored dark angel markings. 

My parents had hidden me in the human world, I never met my real parents. I had learned that they were killed for being lovers, but nobody knew of my existence. My adoptive, human family knew what I was. It was kind of hard to hide markings and angel wings on a baby. A girl named Evanora, or Eva for short, met me as a toddler. She crafted a necklace to hide my angel form since I couldn't learn how no matter how hard I tried. Eva ended up disappearing the day before I met Sam. I don't know why or where she went, but I knew I'd be able to see her again. After all, full-blooded light or dark angels age slower than humans. Since I was half-breed, I was aging at the same rate as humans, the two blood types clashing and negating some of my powers.

I had to hide what I was from my friends, my extended adoptive families like cousins and aunts and uncles. I couldn't even tell my own boyfriend which sucked. Sam knew that I was hiding something about myself from him, there had been too many things that I said no to for him not to think that. Like how about a week after we started dating back in 2016 he decided to try and scare me in the shower, and I panicked because my wings were out. My wings left two giant scar looking marks on my back while they were hidden, and I just lied saying I wasn't comfortable talking about what happened so nobody really asked. I was thankful for him. 

I wanted to tell him, but when Eva gave me the necklace explained that normal humans, ones who weren't my parents, could have a bad reaction to learning the truth about what I was. That while they may seem like someone who won't care, they will. I vividly remember the worry in her eyes that day, so I made myself a promise to never tell anyone. I was taken out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I quickly hid my wings and headed downstairs. I opened the door and a girl was standing there. 

"Eva?" I said and she smiled, "Where the fuck have you been? Come in," I said. 

She walked in and we hugged, "Sorry I disappeared for so long Cole," she said. "The council of angels got word there was a half-breed. I was assigned to a team to find it. It took me a while to lead them astray, make them think the half-breed was already dead," she explained and looked around, "But in reality, it seems the half-breed is living it up in a mansion in Los Angeles."

I smiled, "I met a guy, we kinda blew up on social media, and now we're here," I said and she looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to like guys," she said with a smirk.

"I didn't even say we were dating yet!" I said which made her laugh, "No but really, how have you been?" 

We sat down on the couch, "It was really hard making them think you were already dead. It took most of my energy, haven't been able to switch to my angel form for a couple of years now," she explained and I nodded. 

We were talking for a bit when the door opened. I got up and ran over, "Hi babe," I said and Sam came over and kissed my cheek. 

Eva came around the corner, "Who's this?" Sam asked me. 

"Ah this is Eva, she an old friend of mine from Kansas. She moved and we lost contact the day before our freshman year," I explained. 

He nodded, "Well go get dressed, I wanna go down to the beach," he said and I looked at him, "Please? It's so nice outside."

I looked at Eva, "Go ahead. I actually gotta go. I have a date around seven," she said, "It was nice meeting you Sam," she said, smiling and then left. 

He looked back at me, "She's weird," he said and I laughed. "Let's go get changed."

I nodded and we both went upstairs to our room and got changed. We headed down to the beach, Jake and Tara joining us. We were messing around in the water when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair staring at me. I shrugged it off, she was probably a fan. I was caught off guard when Sam and Jake grabbed me, then dunked me. I swam up to the top. We were messing around like that for a few more hours until it became night. We were packing up to leave when I noticed the girl was still there. 

I decided to confront her so I told them to wait and walked over, "Um hi?" I said. "Is there something you need? You've kinda been staring at me for a few hours."

"I recognize another angel when I see one," she said and I got confused, "My name's Katrina. What's your name?"

"Uh Colby," I said, she was giving off a weird vibe, "Look my boyfriend and friends are waiting on me so see ya!" I said and walked away quickly. 

I met back up with them, and we headed back to the house. I showered quickly then got out. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Eva. I forgot I had given her my number while we were talking. I answered it, "Hello?" I said. 

"Hey Cole, I got some not so great news," she said. "Someone knows you're still alive."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "How do you know?"

"She was on the team. She just called me saying we were wrong, that the half-breed is still alive," she explained.

"But how is that possible? I haven't entered angel form since you gave me the necklace," I whispered. 

She let out a sigh, "I don't know, Cole. Listen her name is Katrina. Steer clear of her," she explained. 

I cursed to myself, "Too late for that. Already met her. She was staring me down at the beach and I went up to her," I explained. There was a knock on the door, "Yeah?" I called out. I heard Sam ask who I was talking too, "It's just Eva, baby! She was letting me know how the date went!" I hung up on her and opened the door. He looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Just overthinking," he said. 

I frowned, "Sam, I am not going to ever leave you. I mean c'mon now, you have no reason to be scared of Eva. She's gay, baby."

He shrugged, "It's just, you've never mentioned her before," he explained. "A-and she just appeared while we were gone."

I shook my head, "Babe, listen to me when I say this, you are the only person I have my eyes on. It's been like that since 2015, and it's never going to change. I made you a promise last year, forever and always, did I not?" I asked and he nodded. "Exactly. Eva is just a friend, she'll never be anything more."

We hugged and went to lay down. We fell asleep and I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I walked downstairs and saw Sam talking to Katrina. My eyes widened, "Baby, what's she doing here?" I asked. "She's the one who was staring at me at the beach, remember?"

"She's a friend of Devyn's apparently," he said. "Devyn and Corey are on their way back."

I nodded, "Babe, let's go get breakfast, yeah?" I said and he looked confused. "I wanna take you out."

Katrina smiled, "Go ahead, Sam. I'll be fine here alone," she said, looking at me. 

Sam and I headed upstairs, got changed, and we left the house quickly. We ate breakfast and instead of going home I said I wanted to go for a hike, "Baby what's wrong?" Sam asked. "You seem so on edge."

I shook my head, "Just had a weird dream," I explained. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and we continued walking. We ended up on a pretty empty path, and the fact it was so empty in the middle of the day was setting off all kinds of alarms in my head. Sam seemed to be having fun so I didn't want to turn back. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
As we were walking I heard a thud behind us and Colby's hand gripped mine tighter like he was preparing to run. He only ever did that at abandoned places when we would realize we weren't alone or cops showed up. After the thud, I could hear footsteps. I looked at Colby and I realized he was trying to find somewhere to be able to run, my heart started racing. But when there was a huge gust of wind behind us he froze.

"Sam listen to me," he said and I looked at him, "I have to do something, and it's gonna reveal something about me. Once I take off this necklace, run and hide. Understand me?" he asked me. "Sam, please."

I nodded and he gripped the necklace and ripped it off his neck. I took off and saw two large, beautiful white wings come from his back. I looked and saw Katrina standing there with black eyes, wings, and facial markings. I looked back at Colby and realized he had one white eye, one black eye, and white facial markings that looked like Katrina's.

"What the hell do you want from me, Katrina?" Colby asked, turning around to face her. "There's a mortal here."

She sighed, "That may be true, but if I bring in the wings of the half-breed we've been searching for, they won't even care about that," she explained. "You know, Evanora truly led us astray, but when I saw you on that beach. A boy with the same appearance as the half-breed, I realized she was lying. Your parents committed a horrible crime, Cole. Your life with be the payment."

She ran at him, getting air, then make a quick fall, landing a hit on Colby. Colby managed to get away and took off into the air. The scars on his back made sense now. They where his wings went so he could hide them from me and everyone else. I watched as they threw punches at each other, and when I saw a shine of metal I realized Katrina had a knife. I muffled a scream when I saw people walking, not even noticing the two winged people fighting in the air. I heard Colby scream in pain and he hit the ground. The knife was lodged in one of his wings. She landed, another one appearing in her hand. 

I realized she was going to kill him. My legs moved on their own and I jumped in front of Colby, "Stop Katrina!" I cried out. "Please don't kill him. I'm begging you. I need him in my life. He's all I have!" 

"Move, human," she said. This wasn't the same sweet girl I met at the house, "I'm not allowed to kill a mortal."

"I'm not going to move!" I yelled at her. "You're fucking insane if you think I will!"

She crouched down in front of me, "He lied to you for the entirety that you knew him, Samuel. Someone like that doesn't deserve your love, do they?"

"He may have lied, but he probably has an extremely good reason to have lied to me," I explained. "Colby isn't a liar, and if he does it's either for a damn prank or he has an extremely good reason."

Eva landed in front of us, "Back up, Katrina," she said. "Or do you want me telling the council you attacked a mortal? They wouldn't believe you if you said the half-breed was still alive without proof. They'd rip your wings off without hesitation," she spat out. "So I suggest you get out of here before I decide to rip off your wings my damn self."

Katrina growled then took off, "Oh my god," I breathed out. 

"Are you okay?" Eva asked and crouched down in front of me. I nodded slowly, "Cole?"

Colby let out a groan, "I'm okay," he said. "Just got a fucking knife in my wing," he said with a small laugh. I locked eyes with him, "You shouldn't have done that. You could've gotten killed."

Eva walked over and gripped the knife then ripped it out, he let out a groan of pain. I realized I was crying, "I don't care. You're all I have, Colby," I said. 

"Let's get you both to a safe place," Eva said. "We need to stitch your wing up, and you're gonna be sore."

"She knows where we live," Colby said. 

Eva sighed, "I have enough space at my apartment. Let's go," she said and helped Colby up. 

I saw his necklace on the ground and grabbed it. I tied it around his neck and his appearance went back to normal. We managed to walk back to the cars without anyone seeing us somehow. She got into her car, and we got into Colby's car. I drove and followed her. When we got there we rushed inside and she locked the doors. She grabbed a first aid kit and we sat down on the couch. I helped Colby stretch out his wing. Eva started stitching it. 

"What's going on?" I asked them. 

"I was born a half-breed. I'm both a light and a dark angel. I was given to a human family when my birth parents realized they were being hunted for just loving one another," he started to explain to me. "They were killed. Dark and light relationships are outlawed because of something about balance. I'm the only half-breed to ever exist. Eva has protected me since I was a toddler. She ages slower because she's a full-blooded dark angel unlike me. She managed to make them think I was dead, and she was able to come back. But Katrina somehow found out."

Eva sighed, "Both dark and light want him dead for upsetting the balance, and as penance for his parent's crimes," she explained. "Katrina wants to prove herself to the council to be put on the council. She'd stop at nothing to kill Cole."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. 

She thought about it, "Cole's going to have to face the council," she said and we looked at her. "If the council sees he is not a threat he'll be pardoned."

"But what if they see he is a threat?" I asked. 

"Then they take his wings, and he'll die," she said bluntly. "I know that's a very huge risk to take, but it's our only choice. Katrina's not going to stop until he's dead. What do you think Cole?"

He let out a sigh, "I'll do it," he said. I looked at him, he looked at me, "I know it's scary. But I want to be able to live in peace. Katrina knows where we live."

"Okay," I said. 

Eva pulled away, "I'll go to the council, get something set up for tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'll be in the angel world for a while. There's food to make in the kitchen."

We nodded and she left. We made some food to eat then laid down on the couch, "It's going to be okay, Sam," he said. "I'm not going to leave you that easily. If they say that I'm a danger I'll ask them to spare me in some way because I have you."

I nodded and we started to doze off. The thought of losing him popped back into my mind with a vengeance. Soon it became morning. I hadn't slept at all, but Colby was sound asleep against my chest. Eva walked in and nodded to me. She went into her room and came out in a new set of clothing. I woke up Colby and they headed to the council.

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
When we arrived I saw people looking at me. I realized they turned this into a huge show basically. Everyone was there. My eyes widened when I saw Jake standing there with Tara. They were dark angels. Jake gave me a thumbs up and mouthed that it was gonna be okay. We walked into the council building. There were three people in white cloaks with white wings and three people in black cloaks with black wings. 

"Hello Cole Brock," one of the white cloaks said. "You truly are a spectacle to see."

I bowed with Eva, "I'm only here for one reason, and one reason alone. I am not a threat against light nor dark angels. I am proof that we can live in harmony together as one. My parents loved each other very much. I am a product of the dark and light angel you murdered for loving one another 21 years ago!" I snapped and I heard some gasps. "If I was a threat, then I would've been able to do something a lot earlier in life. I just want to live in my life in the mortal world with my friends and my boyfriend! If you truly think I am a threat then do anything, but please do not kill me. That boy is all I have."

The council members started whispering. I knew I probably fucked up by speaking out of term but I didn't care, "How are we sure you are not planning something?" one of the dark cloaks asked. 

I scoffed, "Are you serious?" I asked. "I don't care about how this world turns out. But I just want to be able to live in peace. I have no doubt in my mind or heart that there are other dark and light angels who are in love but are too scared to see each other in fear of being killed. The only difference between us is the color of our wings, eyes, and markings," I explained. "That's it. We're equals, whether you fucking like it or not. I mean you made a team of dark and light angels hunt me down, and they worked in perfect harmony did they not? That should be proof enough."

Eva cleared her throat, "I have kept my eyes on Cole for years without him knowing. He never once took off his necklace to use his powers for his own gain," she explained. "Cole is one of the nicest people I know. He loves his mortal friends and boyfriend very much. He is here standing in front of you today knowing the risk of being killed just so he can live peacefully with his significant other."

"I am begging you," I said, "My parents never had to die. Angels shouldn't have to live in fear because they love someone from the other side," I explained. "Please."

One the council members stood up, "I, for one, agree with Cole Brock," she said and my eyes widened. 

One of the dark angels stood up, "I agree as well," he said and went over to the light angel. 

One by one they stood up in agreeance, "Are you serious!?" Katrina yelled and we looked back at her. "We spent years trying to find him and kill him! And now that we have the chance we're just going to let him go!? He's an abomination!"

I looked at her then at the council, "Katrina exposed herself in front of a mortal, my boyfriend, in order to kill me. Up until that moment I had not exposed my angel appearance to him. He had no idea we existed," I explained. "She was willing to kill him to get to me!"

"I am a witness to this. She attacked Cole while the two were on a walk, just enjoying the mortal worlds nature," Eva said. "I had to stop her before she harmed the human."

"Katrina Stuart, is this true?" one of them asked. 

Her eyes widened, "Y-yes," she said. 

"You are hereby sentenced to the mortal world, you will lose your wings and die on the mortal world," one of them said. 

She let out a scream and tried to run but people stopped her, "I have a request," I said. "I know I have asked a lot of you all today, but spare her," I said. "Banish her to the mortal world, make her live as a mortal. Never able to join the council. Take her dream away from her."

"Katrina Stuart, you are hereby sentenced to live out the rest of your life on the mortal world. You shall not return to our home, and any chance of becoming a council member has been stripped away," they said in unison. "Cole Brock, you are hereby granted a seat on the council if you so wish to accept it."

I shook my head, "No thanks," I said and shrugged, "I'd rather be with my boyfriend," I said. I heard Jake and Tara called out, making me laugh, "Speaking of which if you'll excuse me. I'd like to go back to him." They nodded and I ran out of the building. I took off, not even feeling any pain in my wing. I landed at the house on the roof then quickly went back into the house. I went into our room and he was sitting on the bed, "Hi baby," I said. "We're okay. I'm okay. We get to live in peace finally."


End file.
